


He's Not a Pet...Really

by Rahar_Moonfire



Series: RotG Kinkmeme [3]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Community: rotg_kink, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahar_Moonfire/pseuds/Rahar_Moonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's just so cute and adorable and happy and full of life and...and...</p><p>"Can I keep him, please?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Not a Pet...Really

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the RotG Kinkmeme on Dreamwidth.org.
> 
> Prompt: http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/1511.html?thread=1556199#cmt1556199

When Jamie hugged him, Jack wasn't sure what to do. He just sort of stood there for several moments before his brain finally kicked back into gear and he hugged the child back. He even knelt down and wrapped his arms around Jamie's waste enjoying the feeling of the little boy's small arms clutching his neck.

"Don't leave me," came the soft whisper by his ear. Jack squeezed his eyes shut and began to shake. "Jack? Are you okay? Jack?"

Without warning, Jack Frost stood up and spun around with the speed and grace of a figure skater to face North and his fellow Guardians. "Can I keep him? Please?"

North chuckled. "Haha very funny, Jack. Very clever."

"I'm serious! Can I keep him? I promise I'll take good care of him. Please-please-pretty-please-with-a-cherry-on-top?"

Jamie blinked in confusion before bursting into a brilliant smile. "Yeah! Please? That'd be awesome!"

Tooth fluttered in the air, her eyes darting between the two boys in surprise. "Jack, Jamie has a home and a family that loves him. You can't just take him away from that."

The pale haired sprite pouted cutely. "But he's so cute."

"Put the boy down mate, or I'll drag you back to the Pole by your toes. He's a human, not a pet," Bunny grouched.

"Then can  _I_  keep  _him_?"

"What'd I just say, Frostbi-" Bunny cut off the moment he realized that was not Jack Frost's voice. It was younger, and...no way.

The Guardians all turned as one and stared at the duo. Jack was still holding Jamie in his arms, but now Jamie seemed to be the one holding  _Jack_! North quirked an eyebrow, "Jamie?"

"Please?" The boy begged. Jack seemed to be just as shocked if a bit more amused by the situation then anyone else. Typical.

"Jamie," Tooth said gently, "Jack has duties. He has to bring snow to the world, keep his teeth sparkling white," -Jack's cheeks frosted- "and mess up Bunny's Easter egg hunts."

"HEY!"

"He's a spirit, Jamie, not a pet. I doubt you'd be able to keep him in one place if you tried," she finished with a smile.

"But where does he sleep?"

"Trees, snow drifts, mountain tops-"

Jamie huffed childishly, "That's not a bed."

"I don't sleep in a bed, silly," Jack said laughingly as he set Jamie back down.

Jamie stood up on the ice and met the winter spirit's eyes with his own. "If you ever need a bed, you can borrow mine."

Jack smiled and ruffled the boy's fluffy brown hair. "I'll keep that in mind." And with a wink, he followed the others to North's sleigh and hopped aboard.

"And when I say come, you'll come like my dog, right?"

Jack whipped around to stare in shock at the innocent looking boy still standing on the ice. Jamie was grinning back unrepentantly while North and Bunny practically rolled in laughter. Tooth giggled and Sandman was a least trying to be polite by covering his huge smile behind his tiny hand. Jack's cheeks frosted a pale blue.

"We'll see about that!" he hollared. Oh there would be payback of epic proportions when Jamie least expected it. Oh this would be so much fun. The Guardians first though. Bunny taking top position of his payback queue.

"Let the payback begin."


End file.
